Truth or Dare Kuroshitsuji
by crazingonbeyblade111
Summary: Truth or Dare with the Kuroshitsuji characters- make the characters do preposterous things, or just make them reveal little secrets- which one will you choose? Chapter 8- Who will Lizzie kiss? Will Sebastian actually kill the cat this time? And more! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic (not that that really matters!), so please don't be toooo mean!**

_Kuroshitsuji Truth or Dare_

_**Truth or Dare with the Kuroshitsuji characters- make the characters do preposterous things, or just make them reveal little secrets- which one will you choose?**_

(**This first chapter is pretty much told from Ciel's perspective, but I don't think the other chapters will be like this)**

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 1

It was definitely Sebastian's smile. That was right, Ciel Phantomhive thought, letting a small sigh escape his slightly parted lips as he glanced round the room. Obviously, he needed a good excuse to why most of the people he had met in his life were now sat round his ornate dinner table, awaiting his next move…

"_Today's tea is a Darjeeling with milk," Sebastian announced, pouring some a cup of the hot beverage for his master._

_As Ciel drank the tea, Sebastian came closer to the desk and smiled at Ciel. "Do you not think, young master, that playing chess to pass the time every evening is becoming rather dull?"_

_Ciel rolled his eyes, placing a hand under his chin, "what do you want?" he asked, voice keeping the same uncaring tone as always._

_Sebastian bowed slightly, "I was merely wondering, master, whether you would like to hold a kind of," at this point the butler paused, "_evening _with our 'clients'? Simply for social means of course!" he leaned forwards, smiling that sweet smile he loved so much._

_Ciel simply rolled his eyes again, "whatever- that's fine by me- just send out some invitations; Finny, Maylene and Bard can attend as well; we shan't bother with meals this one time."_

_Sebastian nodded and bowed once more, then turned and left the room, smiling ever so slightly as he did so…_

And so they were all here, at the Phantomhive mansion, each with a cup of wine in front of them, and each wondering why they had been called here.

Perhaps, thought Ciel, as a few of his guests began to chatter, he should not have left Sebastian to write the invitations on his own, or to choose their recipients, either.

There was Lau and Ran-Mao, Grell, Undertaker, Soma and Agni, Elizabeth, others, and several cats.

And how on _Earth _was he going to entertain them all? Ciel glanced up at his butler, who simply smiled, and the young boy knew he would have to do something soon.

He stood up, the room falling silent, and cleared his throat, "I know that I invited you all here without much warning, but I thought that we could all meet up tonight in a sort of social gathering, you may put it. We shall play cards, chess, whatever you like, but whatever happens, you have my butler to thank for coming up with the idea!" he pointedly looked at Sebastian, smirking slightly.

"So, does anyone have any preferences to what we do first?"

The room filled with suggestions-

"Chess!"

"See who's the best kisser!"

"Dominoes!"

"Meow!"

"Pole dancing!"

"Best dressed!"

"Help! There's a rabid cat eating meeee!"

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

But the most audible voice in the room was a high, girly voice…

"TRUTH OR DAAAAREEE! It'll be soooo cuuute!"

Ciel inwardly groaned, and felt glad that he'd already raised the fact that this was all Sebastian's idea.

Following the previous comment, the room had quietened down, and murmurs of agreement could be heard occasionally.

"Very well then," Sebastian announced

"Truth or dare it is!" both master and butler chorused…

O.O.O.O.O

**Phew! **

**I thought I'd let you guys choose the first truths' and dares, so I left it as a short introduction!**

**Review with a truth, dare, or just any random idea! And let the crazy night continue soon :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I go on with the chapter, I really want to thank all my reviewers so far! *hands out cookies to reviewers* Thank you soooo much- I didn't really think this would get many reviews, so I was super happy today :)**

**The truths in this chapter are from Anonymous Reader and I****nvaderTaz**** and the dare from ****Lovelybritishlies and Michaelis (who requested the same dare).**

**Warning: There is some yaoi (m/m) in this chapter, so if that offends you, make sure to skip it!**

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 2

"Considering the large number here, I think it would be best to take it in turns, travelling clockwise from our first guest- Lau- to the young master. Lau, for example, would choose one of the other people from the room, for example Maylene. Maylene would then decide whether she wanted a truth, or a dare, and so on," Sebastian explained- after all, if he didn't know how to play truth or dare properly, then what kind of butler would he be?

Ciel nodded slightly, then added, "and absolutely NO backing out – unless you want to forfeit."

At the other end of the table, Elizabeth squealed in excitement, clasping her pale hands together, green eyes sparkling as she asked, "so what _is _the forfeit- oh, this was such a wonderful idea!"

Ciel smirked as he spoke, "with every incomplete dare or unanswered truth, you shall remove one item of clothing," Elizabeth went bright red at this: even Sebastian was rather taken aback!

Lau, however, seemed to pay a lot more attention after that statement had been made, Grell was now gazing at Sebastian, rather disturbingly, and Undertaker was giggling and drooling slightly at something that no-one knew, (or wanted to know).

"Oh, and Sebastian," Ciel drawled, "I think, since you organised this night, you should be allowed to take part too…" he looked up at his butler, who nodded and bowed, but remained standing.

"Let the game commence!" shouted Ciel, and Lau, who was sitting to the left of Ciel, began thinking.

He looked down at Ran-Mao, who was sitting in his lap, and whispered something into her ear. The petite woman blinked, then nodded.

"Sebastian," said Lau, pointing a finger at the butler, "truth…or dare?"

The butler tilted his head to the side slightly, pondering. A dare would be so very embarrassing, he decided, so the only other option was, "truth," he replied politely, smiling at the man.

"Sebastian, we all know about the time you had to put your master in a corset, and we all know _what _exactly it _looked _like, so I want to know- what exactly was going through your head as you tightened that lace?" Lau waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but the butler kept a poker face and glanced down at his master (who had turned and interesting shade of red), and responded.

"Ah yes, we were investigating the murders when that disguise had to be used…I was thinking how fetching my young master looked in a dress, actually, and how sweet the perfume he was wearing smelled," he smiled as if in a trance, but quickly regained a straight face, "and I was also remembering a time when I myself had to wear a corset, and a dress…I was young at the time- apparently I passed easily for a girl, so I do know the feeling of wearing such clothes!" as Sebastian finished, the sound of running water came from the opposite side of the room.

Well, at least that's what everyone thought it was before they saw Maylene, whose nose had blood gushing out of it like water gushes out of a glacier, "s-s-sorry!" she stuttered, grabbing a random cat and holding it up to her nose in an attempt to stop the flow of blood, "I just i-imagined Mister S-sebastian in a d-dress!" the hopeless maid was now bright red as everyone in the room stared at her. She was saved by Grell, who coughed impatiently, "ahem. I do believe it is _my _turn! Soooo, Bassy, truth…or DARE?" the redhead asked, exaggerating the latter purposefully.

Said butler almost rolled his eyes- he was almost regretting organising the evening now- everyone was picking on him! What he really needed now, he thought, was a cup of tea and a cat (noooo not to eat, silly!)

"Dare, since I picked truth last time," he settled with the riskier option before he'd properly thought about it.

Grell's eyes widened in joy, "Bassy_, _your dare is to kiss me!" A cat mewed in protest, but Grell hadn't finished, "with _tongue! _Oh, _Bassy, _I'll be the happiest woman alive!"

Sebastian averted his gaze from the other man to stare at his master, "young master, I do believe that the one who chooses the dare may not be included in that particular dare, I-" he was interrupted by Ciel, "Sebastian, no backing out! This time, you're not allowed a forfeit- you must complete the dare- it's an order!"

That was an order the butler never thought he'd get…

Sebastian walked towards Grell, who was slipping his long red coat off, giving everyone a view of his outfit, which could only be described as skimpy- a crimson top that was definitely slightly small for the man, mini black shorts, and knee length boots. But _damn_ did is show off his great body!

Sebastian had only just reached the Shinigami when he was roughly dragged forwards onto the chair with the younger man. Grell captured Sebastian's mouth in a passionate kiss, wrapping his long, pale arms round the butler's thin waist. Sebastian closed his eyes, letting a small moan escape his lips as Grell's tongue touched his. The butler hadn't realised how pleasurable the whole experience would be, and he enthusiastically wrapped some of Grell's silky red locks round his fingers, tugging gently and nibbling the other man's lips.

He opened his mouth again, letting Grell take control once more. Sebastian broke from the kiss, leaning down to the other man's neck and sucking gently at pale, flawless skin. Grell moaned with pleasure and a faint blush dusted his cheeks. The younger man was just reaching up to undo the buttons on Sebastian's shirt-

"Gentlemen- bloody hell!" the shout came from Bard, who was standing and staring at the two in disgust. Maylene, who had previously recovered from her nosebleed, cursed as she had another…she was running out of cats to use as tissues!

Sebastian reluctantly stood and returned to his original spot beside Ciel.

"My turn," it was Soma, "who should I pick, hmmm. Ciel! Truth or dare?"

The boy sighed, "truth," he may as well get this over with, and he certainly wasn't going to say 'dare'!

Soma smiled almost evilly, "What are your true feelings for Elizabeth and have you ever had any 'fun time' with Sebastian, if you get my drift?" At this point, there was a choking noise as Finny spat half of his mouthful of wine across the room, spraying Bard, Tenaka and Maylene with the substance.

No. Nobody had expected that, had they?

"Well, I…my true feelings for Elizabeth," he glanced at his fiancée, who smiled sweetly back at him, apparently nervous about his answer, "Elizabeth is a wonderful girl and fiancée- she is beautiful, talented however, Elizabeth's obsession about _cute _things can become infuriating sometimes,"

Elizabeth's eyes welled up, "I'm so sorry Ciel, I just love everything to be perfect, and cuuute! I'll try my hardest to be a better fiancée in the future- I promise." Maylene (who had recovered once more, patted the young girl's black comfortingly.

"But what about the last part…have you ever…?" Soma chipped in- this answer was obviously the only thing he cared about.

"That- a few…kisses, but NOTHING more!" Ciel burst out quickly, pink staining his cheeks, as Soma looked rather disappointed.

"So," Sebastian interrupted the awkwardness, "whose turn is it next?"

O.O.O.O.O

**Wow- that was longer than I thought it would be! **

**(That was my first attempt at yaoi- did it work, or should I work on it?)**

**Please review- truths, dares, comments, improvements- all are welcome (it would really make me happy if I reached 15 reviews before the next chapter!)**

**No flames, please!**

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of Truth or Dare Kuroshitsuji! :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) and suggested ideas- I'll make sure that when you request a truth or dare, it gets put in one of the next few chapters, so don't panic if your suggestion doesn't get put in straight away!**

**The truths and dares that appear in this chapter are from…InvaderTaz, **** Michaelis, ElsaFly and myself (couldn't resist XD)**

_**And so the game continues…**_

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 3

Agni. Servant to Prince Soma. 'Owner' of the _right hand of God. _The one who found out _something _Sebastian could not do…

Agni smiled, "Sebastian. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the butler smiled back.

"Kill…a cat!"

Silence.

The butler stopped smiling.

More silen- "can someone break the silence- it's making me nervous!" Finny broke the tension and everyone snapped back into reality, "you heard 'im, Sebastian, kill a cat!" the youth repeated Agni's words, but Sebastian did not move.

_He approached the soft black kitten. The kitten had bright green eyes and she mewled excitedly as the man approached. The kitten knew who the man was- he gave her treats, petted her, loved her. But as he came closer, he pulled something sharp and shiny out of his pocket-_

"I can't," came the hesitant reply. The butler would never do something like THAT- not to one of his kitties!

All the heads in the room turned towards Ciel, who was applauding Agni, "well, we have finally found something that Sebastian cannot do. Sebastian, I guess you choose forfeit, then," the butler nodded.

"Remove your tailcoat, then," Ciel told his butler, who obediently did so.

Bard, who was sitting to the right of Agni, tapped his chin in thought, "Undertaker- truth, or-"

"Truth," the reply had come even before Bard had finished. The chef shrugged, and continued, "right, what I'd really like to know is what the master did to make you laugh?"

"Fufufufufufufu!" the Undertaker's laughter echoed round the room. Ciel sighed- he should've known that would have been raised.

"Your _young master _had several attempts, failing at most, and it was when he gave up that he was successful," a confused look appeared on Bard's face, "look, man, if you're gonna tell us, don't do it in riddles, or you're gonna hafta' strip off that black floaty cloak of yours!" (He was referring to the forfeit, of course).

Undertaker giggled, "short-tempered, aren't we! Well, after several attempts at pulling faces, doing strange dances, singing, and completely tiring himself out, he decided that he was going to give up. Of course, _young master _needed a drink after all the 'exercise'…" at this point, Ciel groaned- he would never live up to this!

The silverette continued, "he instinctively reached for the nearest beaker and, without checking first…AHAHAHAHA!" he was unable to finish, let alone breathe, and there was a _bang _as his head hit the table and his whole body shook with laughter.

Ciel decided to finish for him, "I was foolish. I didn't check what was in the beaker that I was about to drink from…and in it was a man's kidney, being preserved in the liquid which I drank."

Bard sniggered slightly, but this was too much for Finny, who raced out the room to be sick, then back in, just in time for his turn, "ugh…that was disgusting! Anyway, Maylene, truth or dare?" he questioned politely. The maid considered the options for a moment and settled with, "dare!"

Finny smiled, "I dare you to sit on Sebastian's lap for the rest of the evening!" Obviously, in his point of view, this was a really embarrassing dare, and it was definitely embarrassing for Maylene! She shakily stood, blushing bright red and smoothing down her skirts, muttering incomprehensible things. Sebastian pushed back his chair, and the flustered maid practically sat on the butler's knees, letting out a little shriek as she lost her balance and fell flat on her face.

Maylene re-attempted to sit on her crush's lap, and actually succeeded the second time.

Sebastian did not look happy.

"Technically, it is Maylene's turn next, so even though she is sat with me, she should go next," he said, and the maid blushed a bit more.

"Sebastian, truth or dare?" she managed to say the whole sentence without stuttering.

He replied 'truth', and Maylene asked, "is Claude your…_love child _with Will, you know, because he really looks like a mixture of you two, yes he does!" Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose; how could he best explain this?

"Yes," gasps of shock, horror, and other indescribable emotions filled the room, and William, who had appeared on the seat next to Elizabeth, tensed up.

"We were young, and it was not out of our own will, but the answer is 'yes' nonetheless."

Claude simply shrugged, "told you so!" he said childishly to Alois, sticking out his tongue.

Yes. Many, many things were being discovered tonight, and Claude was about to discover one of his hidden talents…

Elizabeth squealed with delight, "Ooh, Claude, truuuth or daaare?"

The man replied, "dare, Miss Elizabeth."

"Ooh goody- show us…A STRIP SHOW!" she laughed almost manically as Claude stood up.

He removed his glasses, socks and shoes in his normal, composed style, then jumped up onto the centre of the table before anyone could stop him. Off came the pristine white gloves, thrown to one side, then the tie. Elizabeth almost found herself drooling as Claude stripped off his suit and let his long fingers undo the buttons of his shirt, exposing his toned upper body. Once the shirt had been shrugged off, Claude trailed his fingers down his upper abdomen, grabbing the top of his trousers and stepping out of them, leg muscles rippling (buff dude!) .

By this stage, almost everyone in the room was in a trance, even the cats (several of whom were experiencing nosebleeds).

The man who stood in the centre of the table, almost naked, was divine. Hair mussed up, body incredibly toned, what more could you ask for?

He had just reached for the lining of his black boxers when, "stop! I'd rather not see any more- this is disgusting!" It was Ciel, obviously, and on his command, Claude was redressed in a flash, and sat back in his seat by Elizabeth, who was still in 'trance' mode.

Alois snapped out of his trance and then, turning to Tenaka, asked, "truth or dare old man?"

The real Tenaka had appeared sometime during the strip show, so he was able to answer, "truth, dear boy, truth."

"What's actually in that cup of yours? The one that you're always drinking from?"

Tenaka hesitated, "errrrr," but Claude had already taken it from him. He sniffed it, and a look of pure horror crossed his face.

"It's rum!"

O.O.O.O.O

**Ok, that's all from me tonight! I just had to add in that last part- I bet it's not actually tea!**

**Same as usual (!)- Review with truths, dares, suggestions and improvements please :)**

**Thanks for reading chapter 3 of 'Truth or dare Kuroshitsuji'**

**:) :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone who read, and who reviewed the previous chapter :)**

**Really sorry this one's late- a mixture of homework and being ill delayed it- I tried my hardest, but yesterday, my writing just wasn't flowing well at all and I didn't want to post up a crappy chapter XD**

**The truths and dares featured in this chapter are from *drum roll* ; Kareso, **** Michaelis and Dagon Lucius. **

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 4

"Truth or dare, Prince?" the real Tenaka was still 'there', and he wasn't about to waste his turn.

Soma pondered, "daaaaa-no truuu- wait! d- TRUTH!" he finally chose. The old man smiled a scary smile, "is your _servant _Agni merely a servant; or are you two closer than that?" The rum was probably the cause of that question, but Soma answered anyway, "no, well yes, but…ah! That's right- Agni and I are simply good friends- if it weren't for our castes, we could be brothers…almost!" Agni grinned at his Prince- he never knew the man thought so much of him.

Claude nodded and spoke, "Hannah, truth or dare?" The woman frowned, before hesitantly replying, "truth, I think."

Glancing quickly at Alois, the man continued, "Hannah, Why did you let Alois hurt you? And why do you love him?" Hannah frowned again, "I'm sure you're not allowed to ask two truths at once, but I suppose I _could _answer them," she trailed off, before answering Claude, "I let Alois hurt me because I LOVE him!" her voice was shaky as she was urged on by the man, "and I love him because he's the only person who I actually feel I HAVE- there is no-one else!" Alois rolled his eyes slightly at the sudden mood swing, "it is your turn now, Hannah, hurry and stop holding us up," now it was Ciel's turn to roll his eyes, this was his mansion, was it not?

Hannah sniffed and turned to Will, "truth or dare?" the tall man thought he had gotten out of the game. Apparently he was wrong! "Truth."

"Why do you hate demons so much? It's like you can't even stand breathing the same air as them," she gestured towards the cat he was practically inhaling to stop him breathing the same air as any demons, namely Sebastian. The man made an awkward coughing noise, lowering the cat, and replied, "ahem. Well, it was a long time ago, now. There was a," _pause_, "scheme, you could say, where demons and shinigami were…forced to breed. They were trying to create a great new species. It was the demons who thought up the idea, even if their own kind did not want to participate in this. The shinigami were captured, if you like, and taken to large buildings. Their scythes were taken from them- they were restrained and used. All because of the power hungry demons.

I was one of those shinigami, and that is why I hate demons so."

The room was silent. One could feel the tension from outside the mansion. And it all made sense.

"You are such a…solemn man! Lighten up just a bit!" Will sighed

"what are you asking me to do, Undertaker?"

"I want you to drink…_fifteen _shots of vodka in _four _minutes! Fufufufufu!"

Sebastian, who had remained quiet for this part of the evening, walked over to an old cabinet in the corner of the room and retrieved a large bottle of the alcohol, and a shot glass, placing them on the table in front of Will.

Will brushed the butler off, scowling, and poured himself a shot of the clear liquid, downing it quickly.

_3 minutes 30 seconds later_

"Aaaah, there, 15 shots," Will, who looked exactly the same as he did 3 minutes 30 seconds ago, gently placed his glass down on the table, "I do believe it is my turn, now. Sebastian," he practically spat out the name, "you know the drill – truth or dare?"

The butler grimaced, "dare, then."

Will suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, "OH MY GOD A FAIRY!" and, pushing his chair back noisily, raced towards the fire, (which was letting off sparks which Will had obviously mistaken for non-existent small flying creatures; NSFC).

Sebastian smirked- so this was what happened when William T Spears got drunk!

A while later, when Bard and Finny had managed to tie Will to a chair to stop him from jumping into the fire, the game was back on track.

And it was still Will's turn…

"So, I believe that Sebastian had just chosen to perform a dare- William, you were about to choose that dare," Ciel reminded everyone.

"Sebastian, you horrible, evil, dastardly, cat loving demon, I dare you to DANCE to none other than 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake! BUA- HA- HA –HA!"

Somehow, within the next five seconds the music was playing, and Sebastian was at it- dancing like a pro (or like Justin Timberlake!). Ciel was bored as Sebastian executed the hardest dance move.  
>Grell and Elizabeth were leaning forwards in their seats as Sebastian performed a number of…cheeky moves.<p>

Lau was very jealous throughout the whole thing, and Will had broken the restraints on the chair and was now hurling cats into the fire, shouting, "SAY HELLO TO THE FAIRIES, MY FRIENDS!" (Oh god I cried with laughter writing that part- I don't know why! XD)

Sebastian abruptly stopped, tying Will back to the chair and crying as his cats ran away, terrified.

And the game had only just begun!

O.O.O.O.O

**Oh God! William is sooo insane, I just had to write that XD**

**Soooo, how was it? Please review with comments, suggestions, cats, whatever, but no flames please, I'll leave those for dear William :) ;)**

**Ooooh, before I forget, I'd just like to mention that I'd rather not write any explicit stuff, which is why, for example, Claude's strip show ended before…he could go any further XD so if you have any dares, please make sure they aren't too extreme! **

**Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiii! Wow- thanks for reviewing with suggestions and stuff- *hands out sweets to reviewers, but keeps them well away from William* XD**

**Sorry this one's a bit late- I've had loads of homework *shudder* ;)**

**The dares featured in this chapter are from…**** InvaderTaz, Rawritsakookye, DestinyDreamer911, kareso, Naruko Uzu and cartoongal11**

**Warning- there is a bit of yaoi in this chapter…**

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 5

"I do believe it is my turn next," Sebastian commented, "so, Undertaker, truth or dare?" the mortician replied, "dare," giggling and tilting his head towards the butler. Sebastian smiled, "if you please, Undertaker, could you," he paused for effect, "show us your face?" The giggling stopped abruptly, and the older man leaned back in his chair, "you know, it's really not that _interesting, _you may just be wasting a precious dare. But if you insist…" he smiled and, placing his hat on the table, swept back the long silvery hair from his face.

"Wow…"

"I think I'm in love."

"Should've chosen his haircut more wisely!"

"A FAIRY!"

"Look out, Bassy- there's a new man in town who may just steal _my _heart!"

Sebastian felt a chill run through his body as Undertaker's eyes met his. They were a piercing green-yellow colour, and filled with so many emotions that the butler soon felt like he was drowning in those beautiful orbs.

These moments passed as if in slow-mo, and the members of the room barely had a chance to take a proper look at the man's god like face before the silvery strands of hair were back in place and the tall hat on once more.

Undertaker gave a small chuckle, and everyone began to focus on the game again.

"Alois, truth or dare?"

Alois barely hesitated, "truth, of course!" Ciel rested his chin on his hand, "Alois, why do you wear those…shorts all the time? It's positively _repulsive._"

The blonde stood, winked at Ciel and slapped his rear playfully, "but it's not repulsive at all, is it?" he sat with a smirk, and Ciel decided that he wouldn't push the question any further.

"Oh dear, it's only round two and most of us have been put in very awkward situations," Lau said and wrapped his arms round Ran-Mao, cuddling her close, "which I guess can only mean one thing- to carry on with the game!

So Ciel, truth or dare?"

The young master rolled his eyes, "dare."

"Kiss Alois. With tongue- I think he'd rather enjoy it!" Ciel rolled his eyes again, "original," he muttered and briskly walked towards Alois- he might as well get it over with.

Soft lips met his before his brain even had time to register it. The blonde boy had already pulled Ciel forwards (Ciel was now practically _straddling _the other boy!) and poked his small tongue into Ciel's mouth. Ciel broke the kiss- that was far enough, as far as he was concerned. The teenager quickly strode back to his seat, wiping his mouth off (although the kiss hadn't been _that _bad, he realised,) and gestured for Grell to speak.

The Shinigami tapped his chin thoughtfully, "hmmmm, Lizzie, truth or dare?" the girl looked back at him excitedly, "ooh, dare please!"

"Ok, paint your fiancée's nails with this hot pink nail varnish," Grell produced a bottle of hideous looking pink nail varnish from nowhere, "I don't even know when I picked this up, but I'm not going to use it!"

Elizabeth squealed in delight, skipping merrily to get the nail varnish, then over to Ciel, "Oooooh Ciel- you'll look soooooo adorable!" she hummed as she grabbed one of the Earl's small hands, carefully applying the pink substance to each of the nails, then moving on the next hand. When she was finished, she gave Ciel a hug, squishing the life out of him (well, almost! XD). Ciel shuddered as he looked down at his nails- pink- why oh why? he asked himself- any colour but _pink! _Elizabeth had already re-taken her place at the table, and was smiling dreamily at him- yes, Earl Phantomhive led a very strange life!

Soma was next, "Hannah?"

The woman replied, "dare."

Soma pointed at Alois, "smack him." Hannah made a series of odd faces, and Soma repeated the dare. Hannah, shocked, turned to the blonde and feebly patted his cheek.

"Hard!" Soma almost yelled, "smack him _hard!_" the prince shocked everyone again as he raised his voice- he must've been in a pretty bad mood!

"No! I forfeit!" Hannah exclaimed, removing the purple cardigan she was wearing and covering her face with her hands, ashamed at what she had almost done.

Agni smiled at Ran- Mao, before saying, "truth or dare, Ran- Mao?"

She bit her lip, "dare!" she decided.

"Sing opera!" Agni couldn't help it- he just _had _to hear this!

Ran- Mao opened her mouth and began singing. No-one knew what song it was (apart from Lau, of course), but it sounded incredible. She executed the high notes beautifully, and, at the other end of the table, Tenaka dabbed at his eyes with a cat- he was very emotional! The song lasted barely a minute, but it was a minute that none of the guests would ever forget, since nobody had expected such a wonderful performance.

Applause sounded throughout the room as one by one most of the guests began to clap, and Ran-Mao blushed and looked up at Lau, who was smiling encouragingly down at her.

Bard's turn.

"So William," the chef began, but Will, who was still drunk, interrupted, "yeees, it was me! I was the one who threw the cats into the fire! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Bard decided it was best to ignore the comment and tried once more, "truth or dare?"

This time, he managed to get an intelligent answer out of the man, "truth."

The chef scratched his head, "do you," he seemed to consider what he was about to say, "do you love Grell?"

Grell sat up slightly straighter in his seat at this point.

"Yeeeees, I really doooo. I have pictures of him in my bedroom, and-" William stopped his sentence there and, in a flash, had dragged Grell out of his seat and pinned him to the floor. Will proceeded to snog Grell's face off (yes, literally!) and various items of clothing were soon strewn round the room.

"Oh god! Sebastian! Get Will off of Grell THIS INSTANT!" yelled a seriously disturbed Ciel, turning away from what _almost _happened right in front of his eyes. The butler had done so in less than a second, managing to return both men to their seats fully dressed.

Grell looked startled to say the least…

Will had collapsed…

And Maylene was having _another _nosebleed.

Ciel sighed, "continue," he made a lazy gesture with his hand, and Finny's high voice rang throughout the room, "Undertaker- truth or dare?"

Undertaker considered, "dare," he replied with a smile.

Finny continued, "don't smile- you can't smile for one hour!"

"Forfeit!" the man smiled again, placing his hat on the table- yes, everyone decided, that _did _count as an item of clothing!

Maylene, having returned to her seat in the 'Grell and Will' incident, spoke up, "Ciel?" she asked, looking towards her master, "dare." Ciel didn't know why he'd said it, it'd just…slipped out, he supposed.

"I dare you to put on a dress and sing 'I'm a Barbie Girl!'" the maid said.

"And where exactly shall I get the dress?" asked the young master, barely believing he was about to perform yet another crazy dare.

The maid raced out the room, and returned with what could only be a 'Lolita' dress- a peachy- pink dress with a white 'tier' on the front. A pink bow was stuck on the front, too- and the sleeves were short. Two pink straps crossed at the neck to keep the dress on…

Ciel shuddered, took the dress and left the room, wondering why on earth he hadn't forfeited.

_Ten minutes later…_

Ciel still hadn't come back into the dining hall, and Maylene was starting to get worried- what if he'd run away (although she didn't know why he would do that!)

People began chatting, and Will had just opened his mouth to shout something ridiculous, when he was silenced by a _creak _as the doors opened (Sebastian added 'oil the doors' to his list of things to do, as he heard it!) and Ciel walked through, wearing the dress that Maylene had given him earlier. Several cats fainted at this point- he looked so girly and…_stunning!_

Ciel walked clumsily to the centre of the room (for he was wearing pink high heels!) and looked at all the people he was about to humiliate himself in front of.

The room was silent for a moment, but then Ciel opened his mouth and sung…

Let's just say that the singing was not exactly to Ran-Mao's standard, some of the lyrics were wrong, and the cats that had fainted earlier were resuscitated because of the noise.

And we shall leave Ciel's singing at that!

Once Ciel was sat back down (in his normal clothes!), and several of the room's occupants had removed their fingers from their ears, Elizabeth spoke, "Undertaker, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay! Trade underwear with Grell!" the girl practically shrieked.

The room went strangely quiet, "errrrr, I think I'll have to forfeit…after seeing…Grell's incident with Will earlier, I think I'd rather not wear…" Undertaker trailed off, giggling slightly.

He took off the dark 'cloak' he was wearing, and draped it over his chair handle.

"Elizabeth, truth or dare?" asked Alois.

"Ooooh dare!" she replied excitedly- perhaps she was hyper, or sugar high…

"Wear a bra on your head for 30 minutes of the game!" Alois said evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"Where from?" asked Elizabeth- she could go and fetch one from somewhere, she thought, but Alois had other plans. He walked over to Elizabeth and handed her a bright green…thing with tassels and sparkles, and…ugh, nobody wanted to think about it very much!

The girl put it on her head, blushing beet red as Ciel stared across at her, aghast.

Will wolf whistled.

Since the real Tenaka had 'disappeared' earlier, it was Claude's turn, "so, Sebastian, truth or dare?" he asked the butler, who replied

"dare,"

"Ok, then kiss Ciel in a passionate way, for…5 minutes!" Claude announced, grinning.

Sebastian nodded, and leaned towards his young master, touching their lips together softly before deepening the kiss, pulling Ciel towards him. The boy relaxed slightly as Sebastian caressed his face with long, pale fingers. The butler moved to the younger boy's jaw line, nipping the rosy pink flesh, drawing a moan from the boy.

A few minutes passed this way, but Sebastian pulled away sooner than Ciel would have liked. The butler turned towards Hannah- the whole ordeal had not affected him at all, apparently- "you are next, I believe."

Hannah smiled, "yes- Ciel, truth or dare?"

The boy, face flushed, replied, "dare." Yet again, he didn't know why he had said that, when he simply could have replied 'truth', but nonetheless, it had been done, now.

"Ciel, dress up as a cat, and do whatever Sebastian wants you to!" she exclaimed, and another outfit was given to Ciel, who sighed and left the room…

As he re-entered the room, several people went 'aaaaaw' and 'he's sooo cute!'

"Meow," said the boy, and sat on the floor by Sebastian's chair.

And Ciel got a nickname from Claude that evening…"one hell of a butler's cat."

O.O.O.O.O

**I couldn't help the last part! I had to put it in :)**

**Hmmmm you can Google the dress Ciel had to wear- it's on Google images, just type in Lolita Dress, and it's in there somewhere XD**

**Wow, I think that's my longest chapter on Ff yet (oh, how sad!) and I'm sure I included all of the dares I got last chapter, so I'm all out of truths and dares…**

**Review with suggestions, improvements, etc :)**

**Thanks for reading the fourth part of 'Truth or dare Kuroshitsuji'**

**:) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hahaha lol I just realised at the end of chapter 5 I put 'thanks for reading the fourth part' oooops I must be going insane! XD**

**Before I start the chapter…**

**WarriorOfLostFlames- Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm really sorry, putting OC's into this fic would be hard; I'm just going to stick to the actual characters :(**

**lady caramel- I think I'm going to have them stay in Ciel's mansion- doors locked and guarded XD or else there would be toooo much chaos!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, and sent suggestions- I couldn't possibly have come up with some of the things you guys send me- it makes me giggle just reading some of the dares! ;)**

**(A lot of the dares I received involved Ciel dressing up and doing various things eg doing whatever Lau wants, so I'm going to spread them over the next few chapters so it doesn't get repetitive- hope that's ok! )  
><strong>

**Truths and dares featured in this chapter are from- Daydreaming, Kareso,** **ForTheGun,** **Naruko Uzu and Michaelis**

**And so the game shall continue!**

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 6

Undertaker grinned, "Elizabeth," he said the name slowly, "truth or dare?"

"Dare!" the girl replied, fidgeting about in her seat (she was still wearing the…bra on her head).

"I want you to cut off some of Sebastian's hair- not all of it- just _some_, it'll be funnier that way! Fufufufu!" he giggled and handed Elizabeth a stray knife that had been on the table as Lizzie walked to the butler.

Lizzie took the knife and seemed to consider which bit of hair to cut off. She finally settled on a huge patch on the right hand side of his head, which she was soon 'sawing' away at with the knife.

When she had finished, she stood back to inspect her work, gave a small satisfied nod, and returned to her seat. As soon as Undertaker saw the butler's newly inherited bald patch, he started laughing manically- yes, it was a very strange sight- and one Sebastian hoped that none of his fangirls would see (unfortunately for him, his fan_cat _population DID see, and sadly, it decreased dramatically…)

"Grelly Welly! Truuuuth or daaaaare?" it was Will, who was apparently still drunk…

The red haired shinigami pondered, "hmmmm dare!"

Will clasped his hands together, just like Lizzie did, "youuu should cut your hair short! It was sexier that waaay!" he batted his eyelashes at Grell, who looked, for once, horror-stricken at the very thought of cutting his hair.

But Grell decided not to let the dare defeat him, "fine," and took out a pair of red scissors (like the death scythes from the anime). Locks of long red hair were soon scattered on the floor around the now short haired Grell.

"There! Bet it doesn't look half bad!" the Shinigami announced as he ran his fingers through his hair, getting used to its new length.

"Yes, now that has been done, Grell, truth or dare?" Ciel asked almost from down by Sebastian's feet (he was still in the cat outfit!)

"Ooooh dare again!" Grell replied.

"Fine, then. I dare you to kiss Will with tongue."

Will was leaning over Grell before he'd even moved from his chair. The younger shinigami smiled seductively, "oh William- I should get you drunk more often!" and closed the distance between them. Grell roughly pulled the older shinigami forwards, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Will's mouth.

Grell moaned in pain, no, in pleasure, as Will kissed back and bit the redhead's bottom lip, drawing blood, letting it run down to Grell's chin, then licking the coppery liquid away.

Sharp nails scratched the side of Will's face, and the younger man suddenly broke away, only to lean forward and nip small areas of Will's neck.

Again, it was Bard to ruin Grell's fun, "_bloody hell- _I think that's more than completing the dare- Will, get off him!"

Surprisingly, Will obeyed, and Grell slouched down in his chair, folded his arms and waited for Sebastian to speak.

"Agni, truth or dare?" Agni replied 'truth' and Sebastian continued, "what are your TRUE feelings for Soma, other than him being your Prince?"

Agni looked down for a moment, "I- I, well Prince Soma is a kind, forgiving man, and…I love him!"

Gasps filled the room, although this had been rather predictable. You could tell from a glance that Soma and Agni belonged together, and that was the way Agni saw it, too.

Soma, flustered, asked, "you love me? Why, why did you not tell me before…"

"I thought it would hurt you, my Prince, I am truly sorry," Agni bowed his head low in apology.

The conversation was stopped by Lau, "awww that's quite sweet! Anyway, Finny, truth or dare?"

The youth, who had not expected to be chosen, quickly chose, "dare!"

Lau smiled, "Finny, dress up as a girl- I'm sure there's _something _around here for you to wear!" Finny jumped from his seat and exited the room.…

When he re-entered, he was dressed in a sunshine yellow mini dress, and his cheeks were bright red. No-one knew where he had gotten the dress, but they were all distracted about how much he looked like a girl to ask.

"Who should I pick?" Grell teased as he brought the attention back to the game at hand, "I know! Bassy!" he shouted, pointing a long finger at the butler (who had superglued some cat hair to his head in an attempt to cover up the bald spot), "who, in this room, would you most want to make out with?"

The butler looked round the room, and what he said was surprising, "Undertaker. I don't really know why- it's probably his eyes, filled with so many emotions…" he trailed off, "or the young master! Oh yes! No, wait, _you _Grell!" perhaps the cat fur had gotten to his head (literally XD), because he said everybody's name in the room, including his own, then proceeded to play 'eeny meeny miny mo' to decide.

Eventually, they had to move on.

"Will?" Soma asked, looking expectantly over at the Shinigami.

"Truuuuth."

"Are you gay?" the Prince asked.

Apparently he had made a slight mistake, as Will violently pushed his chair back, grabbed handfuls of cats, and proceeded to throw them at Soma, whilst shouting, "HOW DARE YOUUU! YOU HAVE NOOO RIGHT!" Unfortunately, nobody knew whether he was talking about the dare, or something else and so the next three minutes were spent like this.

And then Will suddenly sat down and began waving like the Queen, "yeees, hellooo! How are youuu?"

He received many weird looks, and lost many fangirls at that point…

Soma repeated the question again, and finally got an answer.

"OF COUSE I AM!"

And the game continued.

O.O.O.O.O

**Oh gosh…I think I have brain meltdown, so I'll have to stop there!**

**Sorry if your truth or dare wasn't in that chapter- I just really wanted to post up something- but I have next week off school, so hopefully I'll be able to do more chapters! (I do hope so, they are very amusing to write! XD)**

**Please review with suggestions, improvements- thanks!**

**Thanks for reading chapter 6 of 'Truth or dare Kuroshitsuji'! :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! *hands out cookies to reviewers***

**Errrr I don't really have much to say, so let the game continue!**

**Dares and truths featured in this chapter are from…Taio, Daydreaming, C****rystalKatarinaEaterEvans, Naruko Uzu, DestinyDreamer911 (and Kat XD), cartoongal11, CherryFlavouredPoison and ILoveGagaAndMichael.**

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 7

"Ciel, truth or dare?" Agni asked.

"Dare."

"Take off your eye patch," the owner of the Right hand of God was very curious to see what was under it.

The boy raised a hand to the piece of cloth covering his eye and hesitantly removed it, "there," he announced- he had found a loophole in the dare…he turned his head so everyone could see that he had completed the dare, but kept his eye closed.

Agni growled in annoyance as Ciel slipped the eye patch back on, smirking. And since he had completed that dare, he was able to _stop _acting like Sebastian's cat. After a quick costume change, he returned to his seat.

"Ha! The young master is clever- trust him to think of that!" Bard was obviously impressed, "anyway, who should I pick on next- oh, Will, truth or dare?"

Will, who had sobered up slightly, replied, "dare."

"Dye your hair," Bard held up a random hair dye set, "PINK!" his smile widened as Will stood, retrieved the box of dye and exited the room.

"This is going to be priceless!" Maylene screeched as they waited for the Shinigami to re-enter the room. Yes, Ciel decided, it was!

_2 minutes 13 seconds later…_

"OH MY GOD!" Grell shrieked, jumping behind Sebastian's chair, shaking with fear. The rest of the room's occupants looked in the direction that Grell's finger had been pointing in.

"We're going to die!"

"What _is _it?"

"Don't turn us into jelly!"

"Fufufufufufu!"

"It was in one of my nightmares once!"

"Help!"

"It must have eaten Will!"

Several _thumps _were heard over the racket as numerous cats collapsed from sheer terror.

What was standing in the doorway was scary. No, it was _terrifying…_a tall _creature _dressed in black- but the face was the worst part…

Its mouth looked like it had been painted on, its nose was an unnatural bright pink- it looked just like a _clown…_

And then…it spoke, "I'm back! How do I look?"

Grell emerged from behind Sebastian's chair, "W-Will?"

"Who else?" was the reply, and sighs of relief and realisation echoed round the room.

Bard sighed, "Will! You actually did it! But how on _earth _did you get that pink dye all over your face? Oh, you look great by the way," he sniggered, and Ciel secretly grabbed a camera and snapped a photo of Will, who returned to his seat.

Finny looked sheepishly at Sebastian, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to cluck like a chicken every time someone says your name for the rest of the night!" the youth said this long sentence very quickly, and Sebastian paused for a moment before nodding, "ok," the butler replied.

Ciel wasn't going to waste this opportunity, "Sebastian…"

"Cluck."

Everyone laughed. Will repeatedly slapped Undertaker's back as he choked on a cookie and forgot how to breathe. Ciel smirked, "very good, shall we continue?"

Maylene nodded enthusiastically, "oooh yes, yes we should! Prince Soma, truth or dare?"

The prince mused, "hmmm dare!"

"Ok, I want you to kiss the young master, yes I do!" The prince stood and walked over to the young master.

He placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips, then sat back down again. Ciel was blushing- he'd barely realised what had just happened, but his fiancée had already started to speak.

"Ciel, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied, still slightly fazed.

"Ok! Dance to 'Caramelldansen' then! It'll be soooo cuteee!" Lizzie said, clasping her hands together, "oooh and wear this outfit!" she rushed him out of the room, and when they returned, Ciel was wearing a blue mini-skirt and small white top.

But before he could object to the dancing, the music had already started, and his body began moving in time to it without him realising it!

The dancing was a huge hit with some of the guests, especially Lizzie, who watched in 'awe' as Ciel did the dance, however the music did not go down well at all…

Within the first few seconds of the songs, Will and Sebastian's eyebrows were twitching in annoyance, and by the middle of the song, they had formed team 'Wibastian' and were trying to destroy the source of music (which, unfortunately, was incredibly secret, and so they failed!)

When the piece was finally over and Ciel was sat down again, Alois spoke, "Grell, truth or dare?" the blonde boy asked.

"I'll be bold! Dare!"

"Grell, put a grape flavoured condom in your mouth!" Alois grinned, not trying at all to avoid imagining wrong mental images…

"Oh," came the reply, "can't, sorry- I'm allergic to grape! Anything else you want me to do?" Grell was slightly excited about any other dare the boy could think of for him.

"Hmmmm, do a tap dance, then!" was the reply.

The redhead stood up and jumped onto the top of the table.

_Tap…tappity tap tap tap!_

Eyebrows raised as the Shinigami tapped 3 minutes away without even breaking a sweat, and as Lau began to applaud, most of the room joined in.

Grell bowed and returned to his place, cheeks turning ever so slightly pink as nobody continued the game as they were too busy staring at him!

The Real Tenaka ended Grell's embarrassment, "Sebastian-"

"Cluck"

"Yes, truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"How old are you- you are such a good butler- how could you possibly be that good- so I was wondering how old you are?"

Sebastian raised a white gloved finger to his lips, "hmmmm…errrr…oh I am precisely 203 years old…" he trailed off as he realised just _how _truthfully he had answered that dare, "errr…cluck," he decided to ignore the weird looks from Lizzie and Lau (and several cats) and Claude spoke, "Hannah, truth or dare?"

Hannah blinked several times before replying, "dare."

"Put spaghetti in your bra."

Hannah grimaced, but nodded, and Claude held out a handful of spaghetti (where he got it from, no one knew!), which the woman took. She slowly put her hand up her top and, after making several strange faces, brought her hand back from her top and wiped it on her chair, shuddering,

"Ciel, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare."

"Give…Alois a piggyback ride," Hannah said.

Ciel, annoyed, rose from his chair and walked over to Alois, who had already stood up in the chair so he could get on Ciel's back. Oh, the things Ciel was asked to do!

As soon as the blonde was on his back, Ciel started walking round the perimeter of the room (very slowly- Alois was quite heavy!) but before Ciel even reached the first corner, Alois found himself sprawled on the floor, "hey! What was that for?" he pouted at Ciel in mock confusion.

"I think you know very well what that was for!" Ciel growled back at him, "you licked my neck! Disgusting idiot!" he went back to his place between Lau and Sebastian (he decided that yes, he had done the dare) and as Alois returned to his seat, Undertaker spoke, "William, truth or dare?" Will, who had been stroking his fluorescent pink hair, looked up, "dare."

"Hmm, wear a ball gown and pole dance in it!" Undertaker began to giggle at the image that popped into his head when he said that, "very well then," Will replied, "does anyone know where I may acquire a ball gown?" yes, apparently he had sobered up…

Lizzie squealed triumphantly, "oooh yes, I saw one in an upstairs wardrobe that would suit you very well!" she grabbed his sleeve and tugged him along with her as she raced upstairs.

About five minutes later, Lizzie re-entered the room, however, Will wasn't with her, "oh Will, stop being silly, you look adooorable!" the teen said, looking over her shoulder.

In the end, she resorted to dragging the man into the room as he wouldn't budge.

"Oh _my!_" Grell exclaimed as everyone got a proper look at Will. The tall man was dressed in a long, pink, frilly ball gown which rustled as he moved, and it was evident that Lizzie had forced him to wear heels, too.

"Now for the pole dancing!" Lizzie had obviously taken it upon herself to conduct the game, so Will could do nothing but obey!

His scythe was in his hand before anyone realised it, and he somehow managed to get it to stand up on its own.

Unfortunately, his pole dancing lacked in _every _area- the dress didn't make it easy for him either- he stumbled, tripped, yelped, and at one point he managed to jab himself in the eye with one of his heels.

During those next few minutes of Will's atrocious dancing, Lau cringed, Grell stared, Undertaker almost died laughing, and several cats laughed, to Ciel's horror…

"Oh god, *pant* I've got to stop! I'm *pant* shattered!" Will collapsed in his chair, not even bothering changing back into his suit, "so, *pant* Ciel, truth or dare?"

"Dare- no truth!"

Will, who had got his breath back, replied, "you said dare! No changing your mind! Dress up in a kimono and obey Lau's orders!"

Ciel grumbled, left the room, and was back soon, dressed in a short, sexy kimono. He barely had time to sit back down before Lau was ordering him round, "Ciel, just pour me another glass of wine please, oh and while you're stood up," Lau took the opportunity to cheekily slap Ciel's ass. Ciel rolled his eyes and poured Lau another glass of wine, then sat back down as he said, "my turn. So, Sebastian-"

"Cluck!"

"yes, truth or dare?"

"Dare please, young master."

"Grope Grell's ass," Ciel had gotten the inspiration from Lau- unsurprisingly!

The butler stood and walked over to Grell. The other man stood, and Sebastian did what his master had told him to do, earning an _'ooh' _from Grell.

He sat back down, and the young master spoke, "Soma, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Agni on the cheek," Ciel replied.

Soma leaned towards Agni, planting a small kiss on his cheek. He pulled away almost sheepishly- nobody had seen him like this before, and it was obvious that he _did _have feelings for Agni.

"Awww, another cute one!" Lau smiled, "you do look sweet together! But, I assume we are continuing the game?"

Most of the people round the table nodded their heads in agreement, and a cat joined in with the nodding. However, it nodded so vigorously that its head fell off…

"Ugh," Lau kicked the rolling cat head away from him, "so Lizzie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Lick peanut butter off Ciel's foot!" Lau grinned and said to Ciel, "now dear, take off your shoes, or I could do it for you! Oh, and fetch some peanut butter."

Ciel did as he was told, and dangled his leg over the chair leg so his fiancée could reach it. She smeared some of the sticky substance onto Ciel's foot and lowered her head. Ciel shuddered as her tongue flicked across his foot, removing the peanut butter.

Lizzie raised her head and smiled, "there!" and went back to her place.

Grell's turn…"ooh, Bassy!" he said dramatically (Sebastian decided that this was not his name, and so didn't cluck), "truth or dare?"

"Dare," the butler replied.

"Do a strip tease!" Grell half shouted, watching eagerly as Sebastian stood on the table and slowly removed his gloves…

_Two minutes later…_

"Bloody hell! How long is he making this last?" Bard yelled as Sebastian took off his shirt- only after he'd made a HUGE show of undoing the buttons first…

The butler unzipped the front of his trousers, stepping out of them- and performing the rest of it with more grace (and better results, too!) than Claude!

By the time the butler was naked - Ciel later claimed that he forgot to stop Sebastian from going any further!- Maylene, Grell, Finny, Lizzie _and _Ciel were all experiencing the worst nosebleeds they'd ever had, as were five cats…

_A short while (and several nosebleeds) later…_

"Alois," Soma said, "truth? Dare?"

"Dare," replied Alois.

Soma literally ran to where Alois was sitting and whispered something in his ear. Alois nodded, then stood. Soma returned to his seat, deliberately saying things like, "What?" and, "what are you looking at me for?" to keep the attention on him.

While _he _was distracting everyone, Alois snuck up on Ciel and kissed him. Ciel pulled away and Alois returned to his seat, grinning.

"Maylene," said Agni, "truth or dare?"

O.O.O.O.O

**Woah…cliffie! Sorry, I just couldn't resist! :)**

**That…was a MONSTER chapter! I tried to include as many truths and dares as I could- any that weren't in this one will be in the next one!**

**Please review with truths dares, cats- the usual XD or monster chapter will come and eat you! (don't ask how that will work, just use your imagination!) ;)**

**Thanks for reading the seventh chapter of 'Truth or dare Kuroshitsuji! :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter with more suggestions :) :)**

**Aaaaah! I'm really excited about the next chapter of the manga which comes out soon- can't wait to see what's gonna happennn! XD**

**Truths and dares in this chapter areeeee frooom….…CrystalKatarinaEaterEvans, Naruko Uzu, Dragon Lucius, lady caramel, Michaelis, CherryFlavouredPoison, ****Rawritsakookye, ****ElsaFly, Taio, SeafoamMist, Forgot my info **

**And two dares- one from promocat from an earlier chapter, and the other from Michaelis- mixed together…sort of!**

**Enjoy the next part of the craaayzee evening! XD**

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 8

"Dare," the maid replied, touching the bridge of her glasses nervously.

"I dare you to act like Sebastian," Agni paused as the butler 'clucked', "is your cat."

Maylene blushed bright red, "errr, ok, come here…kitty!"

Sebastian stood and walked to Maylene, who literally grabbed him and dragged him onto her lap, while she stroked his jet black hair- apparently she had never owned a cat before- and several cats cringed as the maid shifted her position, causing Sebastian's head to whack against the chair arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sebastian!" she yelled, flustered.

All she got in reply was, "cluck."

The others watched as Maylene continued to awkwardly pet the tall butler sat in her lap, and Ciel sniggered. Lau again took the opportunity, "hush, dear, or I shall have to hush _you!"_ he put a finger to Ciel's lips, and Ciel obeyed.

"C'mon Sebastian, co-operate- if Maylene's petting you, and you're her cat, then at least act like you enjoy it!" Bard's mini lecture was followed by a 'cluck' from Sebastian, who proceeded to rub his head against Maylene's hand.

This was too much for the maid, who let out a shriek, "oh gosh! Let's move on can we, please!"

At this point, Finny, still wearing the short yellow dress, stood, "errr, I think my dare's over now," he skipped from the room, unbeknownst that some of the room's occupants were staring at his ass as he left…

"Uh…" Bard was also slightly distracted by Finny, but he shrugged it off quickly, "Claude, truth or dare?"

"Dare…yes…dare," the man replied, tilting his head towards the chef.

"Kiss Sebastian-" "Cluck" "Kiss him for 40 minutes!" Bard finished, having been interrupted by Sebastian the chickencat, "and would you stop that infernal clucking?" Sebastian smiled sweetly at him, "cluck."

Sebastian and Claude stood – since their dare would take so long, they didn't want to be stood up for 40 minutes, and a normal chair wouldn't be big enough to fit both of them on comfortably – and walked towards the plush mahogany sofa by the fire, sat down beside each other, and immediately crashed their lips together. Sebastian held Claude's waist, forcing the other to lean back slightly, and the kiss continued…

"Erm…hi I'm back…" Finny looked over at Claude and Sebastian, puzzled, but then nodded, "oh, a dare! Is it my turn. Ok, Grell, truth or dare?"

The shinigami flashed Finny a smile, razor sharp teeth glinting in the light, "oh, dare!"

"I dare you not to act flamboyant, to flirt, or basically to be yourself for the next hour," Grell's eyes widened before he sat up in his chair, "ok, I'll do my very best!"

Maylene's turn, "Ciel, truth or dare?"

"Dare- that way I can get out of this stupid outfit!" Ciel replied, ready for anything that Maylene dared him to do…

"Sing 'love coloured ward' by Miku!"

Ah…Ciel was _almost _ready for anything Maylene dared him to do. He looked round the room for a few moments, then realised that anything was better than the dare he was doing now…

Ciel's screechy voice was heard yet again- though it had gotten slightly better from all the practice! – and Maylene regretted the dare instantly; she felt like her brain was being eroded by the noise that was Ciel's singing. Why oh why had Sebastian not taught him to sing? The maid would pester Sebastian to do so tomorrow, she decided…

When it was finally over, Ciel ran to change out of the kimono, and Lizzie continued the game, "awwwww, he's sooooo cute, isn't he! Anyway, Undertaker, truth or dare?"

Undertaker put a long fingernail to his lips, considering, "truth," he knew better than to choose 'dare'- after all, Lizzie _had _asked Claude to do a strip show…

"Why were you legendary and why did you retire?" Undertaker was shocked for a moment, how did _Lizzie _know that? She must have read it somewhere, he decided, before he answered, "I was the youngest to pass the exam to be a '_proper_' shinigami- I was given a superior job in the Shinigami association just three months after I passed the exam, so I was the youngest to achieve such things…and as for retirement…hmmm well, I'd say it was more like _quitting- _I became quite bored of my Shinigami life, and becoming an Undertaker seemed…fufufu…_interesting!_"

Before anyone could say anything else on the matter, Undertaker had started munching on a cookie, and Alois was speaking, "wonderful, wonderful, so _Grell…_truth or dare?"

"Oh, me? Hmm truth, please," many expressions in the room went from 'normal' to 'shocked'- they couldn't believe that Grell was keeping this up.

"Grell, is your hair naturally that colour, or do you dye it? If so, what was its original colour?"

Grell refrained from running his fingers through his short red hair, "no, it is actually this colour! It may not look so real, but I can assure you- it is!"

Unfortunately, the real Tenaka had disappeared, leaving the smaller Tenaka unable to give a truth or dare, and since Claude was still kissing Sebastian, it was Hannah's turn next…

"Lizzie, truth or-" "Dareeeeee!" The young girl had screeched before Hannah could finish her sentence.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Finny- sort of to prove your loyalty to Ciel," she muttered the last part under her breath.

"No! I forfeit!" Lizzie removed the pink cardigan she was wearing, "there's only one person in this room other than Ciel that I would kiss, and sorry, he's not Finny!" she blushed and looked down, just as…

"OH GOSH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGERRR!" Grell screamed- he must have looked over at Claude and Sebastian, who were now a tangled mass of limbs on the sofa (they were still kissing, too!)

Grell threw off his coat (which he had put on again after his dare with Sebastian), running his long fingers through his hair, "I know I managed to act like someone else during the Jack the Ripper case, but I can't do it now!"

Lau patted Grell's back comfortingly, and Undertaker spoke, "Will…again…truth or dare?"

The younger Shinigami sighed, "dare."

"Ballet dance!" Undertaker giggled manically, and Will stared at him a moment before slipping out of his jacket, "I'm sorry, but I must refuse- the dancing earlier was bad enough…" he trailed off, blushing as he remembered, "errr… anyway, Grell, truth or dare?"

Grell blew him a kiss, "truth!"

"Ugh. What I'd like to know is why on earth you are so hopelessly in love with that demon scum…"

"Oooh! Well, here's the only way I can explain it; when I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one for me!" Grell proceeded to fantasise about Sebastian, "oh, he's so handsome, I just love him so! He is-" he stopped abruptly as Will's death scythe almost took off Grell's ear- Will's brows were furrowed, "I did not ask for you to fantasise about him, Sutcliff!"

Grell wrapped his arms around himself, "oooh, your gaze- so cold and harsh, yet so warming and beautiful!"

Ciel quickly said, "right, I have no idea how, but according to the grandfather clock, Claude's dare is up…"

Claude and Sebastian stood, straightened their clothes, and returned to their seats in time for Ciel's turn, "Sebastian?"

The butler replied, "Cluck. Dare, please, young master."

"Rip off a cat's head," the boy said this so emotionlessly that one would have thought he did something like this every day.

Sebastian gasped, then walked over to a cat who had passed out from Ciel's singing, "please do not look if you do not wish…" a moment later, another cat's head was rolling about on the floor, and Sebastian shed a tear. 

The butler decided to get his revenge, "truth or dare, young master?"

"Dare."

"Wear your 'robin' dress and do whatever Alois wants," the butler half smirked as Ciel left the room, only to return minutes later in said dress, scowling.

Alois smiled, "sit on my lap, pretty little Ciel," he winked as Ciel turned beet red and sat on his lap. Alois massaged Ciel's shoulders, "ooh, you're so light!"

"Hee hee!" Lau giggled, "awww, so cute, so, Lizzie?"

"Dare!"

"Kiss whoever you want to!"

Lizzie stood up quickly, dress rustling, and made her way towards Ciel, who was still sat on Alois' lap. However, she continued walking past Ciel, to everyone's astonishment, and before he knew it, Undertaker found Lizzie straddling his hips, pressing her body against his. She brushed away his bangs and stared into his green eyes, which were wide with shock, then slowly leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his.

She had obviously been watching the other dares a bit too closely, as she was soon running her fingers through his hair and slipping her small tongue into his mouth. Undertaker's ivory skin tinted pink as Lizzie swirled her tongue round his mouth. The girl broke from the kiss, and, leaning forwards again, she began to nibble on the Undertaker's ear, carefully avoiding the piercings.

Lizzie had never felt so…alive in her life, however she was brought back to her senses as Undertaker, having recovered from the shock, practically pushed her away. He wasn't smiling as he stuttered, "n-no! don't do that…it's not right…"

The girl returned to her seat as Undertaker rested his head in his hands, his face still rather pink.

There were a few moments of silence as everyone stared at either Lizzie or Undertaker, and in those few moments, a rumble of thunder was heard outside as a storm rolled in…

O.O.O.O.O

**Ooooh! The last part was relevant…**

**Oh god, I know it's a bit weird, but I really enjoyed writing UndertakerxLizzie! Oooh…*fangirl squeal***

**So yeah…how was it? Please review with improvements, suggestions! Thanks! (I do know that there are still a few dares I need to do, but I didn't want to overload this chapter!) **

**Thanks for reading the eighth part of 'Truth or dare Kuroshitsuji'!**

**:) :) :)**


End file.
